


A Blueprint for Tomorrow

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Maia looks upon a model of the Wisdom Bridge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20thcenturyvole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thcenturyvole/gifts).



> One hour before reveals is a fine time to finish a treat, right? Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Join us on the IRC channel: http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor


End file.
